


A Moment Alone

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Josephine isn’t going to be happy with the ruined bed sheets.”</p><p>“I fully take the blame, Asaaranda.”</p><p>She managed a smirk of her own. “I want to be there when you tell our dear lady ambassador how the bed was torn apart.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenbach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/gifts).



Everyone Asaaranda had been with before had never possessed quite so much facial hair, or body hair. The first time Asaaranda saw Blackwall without a shirt on, she couldn’t help but gawk at the sight of him as sweat dripped down his chest during his work in the barn that day. 

The beard was Blackwall’s area of greatest hair growth, but his chest certainly didn’t lack it. Asaaranda tried not to stare at it, honestly, but that proved impossible for her because of the heat wave that hit Skyhold that week and made it too hot for Blackwell to keep a shirt on. That heatwave did little to curb her growing feelings for Blackwall.

He’d pulled away after the initial kiss and rebuffed Asaaranda’s advances. She had accepted nothing would happen, but then he appeared in her Skyhold quarters that night. Before Blackwell could speak, Asaaranda kissed him and pulled him towards the bed.

While they kissed, the beard tickled her nose and scratched against her face. She had grown to like that feeling and would’ve kept it going if Blackwall hadn’t broken the kiss.

“Ah, my lady…”

“Height difference a little awkward?” Asaaranda said playfully. It was an amusing reminder of their first kiss. Her horns had gotten in the way at first, as they always did, but Blackwall hadn’t seemed to mind. He had even run a hand over them affectionately at the time.

“Not at all, my lady. I just am not a good man.”

“Blackwall, that should be for me to decide. You can’t make my judgements for me.”

“I… I can’t stay away from you. You must be the one to end things. I just don’t have the strength to stay away.”

“I won’t do that. I want this-- I want you.”

There was no more talk after that. Asaaranda and Blackwall fell back onto the large and comfortable bed that the Inquisition had provided. Clothes were shed and discarded haphazardly around the room; not that Asaaranda cared. She’d take care of it in the morning.

Asaaranda eventually found herself leaning against the plush pillows. Blackwall knelt between her spread legs, his beard tickling her thighs and brushing against the sensitive skin of her cunt, drawing a groan out of Asaaranda.

“My lady, are you alright?” The words suggested concern, but Asaaranda could practically see the smirk playing on Blackwall’s lips.

“I won’t be if you stop again.”

He chuckled. “Hint taken, my lady.”

“Asaaranda. There’s no need for titles-- especially here.”

“Then, hint taken, Asaaranda.”

Blackwall resumed his ministrations. His tongue delved into her folds, a thumb running along that small bundle of nerves. Asaaranda jerked her hips, more groans spilling from her lips. Blackwall became relentless. 

He sucked gently on her clit, one finger and then two pushing inside. She clenched down, her own hands falling to her breasts and squeezing them roughly.

“Blackwall…” Asaaranda gasped out, “I would appreciate if you would get inside me now.”

Another chuckle. “Impatient..”

“Even the Inquisitor can be prone to impatience.”

“My apologies then, my lady.”

Asaaranda intended to chastise Blackwall’s use of the title, but she got distracted when Blackwall’s mouth found her clit again. This time he sucked hard, causing Asaaranda to throw her head back. She heard the sound of fabric ripping; her horns had probably destroyed the pillows, bed sheets, or all of the above.

“Josephine isn’t going to be happy with the ruined bed sheets,” she said.

“I fully take the blame, Asaaranda.”

She managed a smirk of her own. “I want to be there when you tell our dear lady ambassador how and why the bed was torn apart.”

 _They were ruined by my horns in the throes of ecstasy_ Asaaranda imagined the explanation Blackwall would offer. Josephine might have a moment or two of shock before chastising Asaaranda for not being more careful.

“As I said, I will take complete responsibility should we have to answer to Ambassador Montilyet,” Blackwall said.

Asaaranda grinned. “Well, since we’ve got that figured out, I’d appreciate it if you got inside me _now_.”

Blackwall laughed. “Trust me in that I am more than happy to indulge you, my lady. I am just as eager.”

The talking faded and harsh breaths and gasps replaced it. Blackwall easily slid into her, causing Asaaranda to pull Blackwall down for a kiss. His beard scratched against her face but Asaaranda had truly grown to love that feeling.

Asaaranda wrapped strong legs around Blackwall’s waist and matched his movements with little difficulty. He fucked her hard and fast. Any time Blackwall slowed down, Asaaranda would tighten around the cock inside her. The reaction it brought out of Blackwall was worth the extra effort.

“Are you trying to test me?” Blackwall’s voice came out in what was almost a growl, and Asaaranda felt a shiver run down her spine at his tone.

Asaaranda smirked. “Perhaps I am.”

They kissed, Blackwall’s thrusts becoming more frenzied. Asaaranda felt herself getting close to climax, and she reached it just as Blackwall spent his seed inside her. She gazed lazily at Blackwall when he pulled out and lay beside her.

“I hope you have no intention of leaving in the middle of the night while I sleep,” Asaaranda said.

“I wouldn’t dream of doing such a thing to you.”

“Good.”

Asaaranda pulled the covers over their naked bodies. She rolled over and pressed herself closer to Blackwall. It almost didn’t seem real, and she had to silently remind herself that it was. 

A hand stroking her horns drew Asaaranda out of her thoughts. She smiled, easily brushing off her lingering worries.

Blackwall returned her smile. “Best to sleep now, my lady.”

“Probably. The Inquisitor’s work is never done, after all.”

In this moment, Asaaranda could pretend she wasn’t the Inquisitor and could put aside how all of Thedas was counting on her to save the world. The two of them could just be Grey Warden Blackwall and Asaaranda Adaar.

“And Blackwall, it’s Asaaranda,” she suddenly said again, trying her best to hold back a laugh at the fact that he was still defaulting to the proper title. At least Blackwall wasn’t calling her Inquisitor in bed. That would be even more formal.

“Asaaranda, it’s a hard habit to break. I’m afraid you’ll have to keep reminding me.”

She grinned. “I’ll be more than glad to, Blackwall.”

“Good to know… Asaaranda.”

Asaaranda knew Blackwall would get it right eventually.


End file.
